


Hot Mess

by Phantomlimb



Series: The Song Verse [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, Drunk Stiles, Funny, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Stiles is some one Derek has gotten to know for about twenty minutes and Derek can admit he may be a bit infatuated. Stiles dances on tables and shakes it like he knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Hot Mess by Cobra Starship

 

“Why are you trying to stick twenties in my pants? _M’feels weird_ ,” the guy with sex hair and leather pants giggled as he continued to shake his ass on the table he was currently standing on where a big group of people were crowding trying to give him money.

Derek had yet to learn his name but oh boy was he enthralled.

“Who are you?” He called over the club’s extremely loud music.

He doubt the hot guy could have heard him over the music but all of a sudden the guy jumped off the table with a weird sort of grace and promptly said in Derek’s face “I’m what’s in Style.”

He pitched forward but Derek caught him and murmured “That doesn’t really answer my question.”

The guy giggled and up close Derek could see he was covered in moles and freckles that were giving Derek the urge to trace them with his tongue and find out if he had more hidden under his clothes.

“I’m Stiles and you is-were-are?” A very drunk Stiles asked.

Derek tried not to smile but failed.

“Derek, Derek Hale,” he said before wincing over the song currently playing.

Stiles laughed “Well, Derek, Derek Hale, dance with me.”

“I’m not much of a dancer,” Derek said as Stiles promptly started to roll his hips provocatively.

“Liar, why else would you be in a dance club?” Stiles asked.

“I was looking to meet interesting people,” Derek said amused as that was why Erica and Cora had dragged him here.

“Found anyone interesting yet?” Stiles smirked as he grinded with purpose and caught Derek off guard.

“I-I don’t know, we’ll see,” Derek grinned as he twirled a shocked Stiles.

**  
**Stiles was in fact so interesting that not only did he spend the night in Derek’s bed sleeping off the drunk, he spent his morning and the rest of his days with Derek. They tried to change the story of how they met for their children’s sake but Erica and Cora were having none of that.


End file.
